Darkest Desire
by Kandju
Summary: (Yandere!Peter)A new sector to the S.H.I.E.L.D Facility has finally been passed off as legal, despite the contradictories to the Constitution. Because of this, there is now a new option for court trials; aside from the death and prison sentences. Y/N L/N was amongst the first to witness and endure this newest punishment to the forgotten extent of the law, simply known as Order 206.
1. Chapter 1

Clink, clink, clink...

That sound of the handcuffs echoed over and over in Y/N's mind as she was led out of the courtroom, the ominous noise repeating itself as she slackened her wrists, in sheer defeat of the fate awaiting her. The h/c haired felon's freedom had been so unjustly torn from her, and all because of her now deceased ex-boyfriend. She hadn't meant to do it, but he had come at her with his large hands spread, a murderous expression blazing through the details of his rugged features. It was purely a reaction out of defense, and now she was paying the price for defending herself.

As two heavily armed men led her out of the marble building and towards an armored vehicle, Y/N recalled the cause for her current situation through the haze of shock and depression writhing within her chest...

* * *

 _An emptied beer bottle whistled through the air and smashed just inches above the wide eyed woman who cowered in the corner of the bedroom, using her hands in an attempt to protect her face from the splintered shards of green glass. The beastly male behind the sudden act of violence stood a short distance across the room from her, drunkenly panting and yelling at the young lady._

 _"Y/N! You get your useless ass over here!"_

 _He roared, deep-set blue eyes glaring in uncanned rage as Y/N shakily stood up and cautiously stepped over the glass towards him, stuttering as she did so._

 _"I-I didn't cheat Alec, I swear to you-"_

 _Before the frightened young beauty could finish her sentence, Alec stormed over at a frightening speed and seized Y/N by the throat, smacking her against the nightstand nearby._

 _"You lying cunt! You're so full of shit!"_

 _The blond male yelled, his lover wriggling and gasping in his iron grasp. Y/N knew out of instinct that wasting her breath on pleading would be no use, and that Alec wouldn't let go unless she forced him to. So the desperate woman did what anyone else would do. She kneed the outraged male as hard as she could right in the crotch._

 _"Fuck!"_

 _He howled in pain before dropping Y/N and slinking to the floor, hands covering his no doubt severely bruised goods. Panting out of fear and adrenaline, Y/N leapt shakily over the grounded male and shot out the bedroom door, slamming the door behind her. The h/c haired beauty then dashed towards the nearest home phone, unsteadily lifting it from it's charging cradle. She only had a few seconds before the outraged blond reached her, and needed to act fast._

 _Y/N had only managed to punch in the first two digits of the number she had in mind before Alec threw the bedroom door open, a murderous expression gleaming in his glacier blue eyes. It was surely over, there was no way she could punch in the last number and cry out for help with her abusive lover slowly advancing on her. With a hunched over limp the blond suddenly shot forward, hands outstretched and teeth bared. It was in that moment that time appeared to slow down for Y/N, and the gun resting on the dining room table fell within her line of sight._

 _Releasing a fearful cry, Y/N dropped the phone and dove out of the way, Alec sliding to the spot where she had been moments before. Then time appeared to slow down once more for the adrenaline pumped female as she ran towards the gun, the clatter of the phone hitting the wooden planked floor registering in the back of her mind. In the next long moment, Y/N felt the sleek physique of the gun pressed against the skin of her shaking fingers, the weapon shaking along with her. She heard Alec release another angered scream, and that was her que to spin violently on her heels to face him, the automatic rifle raised and aimed at the now shocked blond._

 _"You know you ain't got the guts to pull that trigger, Y/N."_

 _He crowed coldly towards the usually submissive female, eerily advancing on her with his hands slowly raising. At his opprobrious comment, sudden white hot defiance surged through her no longer quaking form. No, she was so fucking done with this abusive bastard, and it was time to rid the world of his vile demeanor. The click of the gun cocking rang uncannily through the dining room, Y/N's unusually hard voice following immediately afterwards._

 _"Watch me."_

 _The moment the cool words left her lips Alec screeched and charged towards her. All in that one second, Y/N applied pressure to the trigger and felt the shockwave through her arms as the pistol distributed a single bullet, which embedded itself in the forehead of the blond male inches from her. As she released a held breath, the h/c haired woman felt the gunpowder residue settle deep within the pores of her hands. The weapon was then lowered shakily and Y/N gazed at the crumpled form of her now deceased lover, blood forming a small pool around his head. It was finally over._

* * *

The gut twisting reverie was ripped from Y/N's thoughts as she felt the barrel of a gun being smacked into her lower back, no doubt by one of her heavily armed escorts.

 _"Get in the truck, now."_

The black clad male snapped at her, which brought her out of her hazy mind. With a soft grunt, Y/N complied and steadily stepped up and into the back of the armored truck, which had the emblem of S.H.I.E.L.D plastered on the floor. This only reminded her of the ominous voice her judge used to condemn her with the sentence she had been voted into by a jury. The sentence she had been elected with was a new sector and program controlled by S.H.I.E.L.D, simply known as Order 206.

Though she had asked multiple people in the courtroom for enlightenment of the Order, the first had no idea as well and the second refused to even look her in the eye. Well, that was to be expected, considering that she had been charged with manslaughter and was now viewed as a dangerous felon. Y/N was once again torn from her thoughts by the same guard as he shoved her down into a seat on the right side of the vehicle, causing her to face three also armed escorts who fixed her with dark stares. With a deep sigh, the frazzled young woman rested her head on her knees.

 _'This is gonna be a long twenty years...'_

The now tearful felon thought miserably as she felt the truck lurch forward, bringing her to reality of how severe her situation truly was.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N was jolted from her nap by the sudden feeling of the armored truck coming to a sudden stop. She had only managed to doze off for about an hour with her head still planted firmly against her knees, which she was paying the price for in the form of an immensely sore back. Releasing a raspy, exhausted groan the h/c haired woman slowly pulled the weight of her torso up to a sitting position, her handcuffs digging uncomfortably into her wrists. Y/N leaned back and embraced the molding cushion of the seat supporting her body, e/c eyes sweeping drowsily through the truck and over each soldier. Before she could inquire vocally about what was going on, the escort on her left suddenly stood up and seized Y/N by her upper arm.

 _"Welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D Order 206 sector, inmate."_

At the word 'inmate', Y/N felt a violent shiver down her frame. Never in her white picket fence life, had she ever thought that title would be directed at her. As the newly aroused snap to reality sunk in, the h/c haired felon was sharply pulled up and out of her seat by the guard who had a grip on her upper arm. With a seemingly lifeless, empty gleam to her e/c gaze, Y/N meekly complied with the S.H.I. soldier as he led her off the heavily enforced vehicle. As she stumbled along, two escorts on her left and right and three backing, Y/N appallingly observed the new surroundings that drifted past her.

The exterior entrance of the facility itself was massive, with mind-boggling steel doors that would no doubt lead into the interior. Another thing Y/N noticed was how secluded and no doubt mirror camouflaged the black and gray facility was, which only increased her growing anxiety. Her visual exploration was then abruptly interrupted by one of the guards at the entrance pulling out a metal detector. Before the woman could inquire or at least attempt to show a form of submission, the escorts on her right and left grabbed her thin arms and pushed her against the steel doors, the two other guards scanning her for weapons and patting her down.

By the time one of the uniform clad males yelled 'clear' and the rest backed off, Y/N was violently shaking and near the verge of having a complete mental breakdown. It was clear the five men boxing her in could care less though, especially when they hustled her in seconds after heavily enforced entrance doors released a screeching beep and slid back. The slam of the steel doors closing echoed down the scantly lit corridor Y/N was quickly being guided down, her e/c eyes flashing back and forth as she observed the coal black and gray walls flashing past. This passage was then shown to simply be another security passing when the young felon was once again pat down and yet another set of much smaller steel doors slid open.

But the next much larger hall of sorts was obviously the actual facility itself, judging by the cuffed inmates being whisked along in the same fashion that she was, but two guards rather than five. What stood out eerily to the frightened young woman was the fact that all the prisoners that passed her were female. Odd... The thought was swept from her mind moments after by the signs on metal doors and open rooms that she attempted to read as she was led along, many making no sense whatsoever to her. Then the scenery abruptly changed as she was sharply pulled to the left towards a door marked 'Arrivals'.

The door itself was ajar and her escorts briskly pushed her in, the ones flanking her now moving behind with the other three. Y/N didn't have the time to look around because of one guard suddenly herding her to a vacant metal chair, which she submissively sank into with her head dipped. After a long moment of listening to the guard thump to the back of the room, the h/c haired felon slowly looked up and absorbed her whereabouts.

This room was surprisingly well lit and was lined along the walls by numerous escorts, the only place unoccupied by them being the front of the room. Another thing she noticed was that she was sitting in the back of a group of similarly dressed and cuffed women, all silent. Relieved by the sight of fellow people in the same situation as her, Y/N calmly set her gaze once again on the front of the room and noticed the large screen built into the wall; along the ten, peculiar looking small machines built directly underneath the TV.

Then without warning, a door on the left side of the room that Y/N hadn't noticed before slid open. The figure that stepped out was wearing nothing but an elegant black suit, and a professional expression. In a couple long paces, the expensively clad male crossed the room and stood directly in front of the screen, his gaze sweeping the small crowd of felons.

 _"Hello inmates, welcome to Order 206. I am one of S.H.I.E.L.D's newest leaders and I will be informing you all about this newest branch of service, and in all of your cases, punishment."_

The S.H.I.E.L.D leaders voice vibrated in Y/N's ears, much to her minor irritation. What she immediately took from him was his non mention of his name, which indicated that he probably wouldn't be releasing that information to them anytime soon.

 _"I know you all have one question on your minds. What is Order 206?"_

Once the introduction left his lips, the suited man began to slowly walk back and forth in front of the screen, which had turned on only to display S.H.I.E.L.D's logo. Her distraction was then pushed aside by him beginning to speak again.

 _"Order 206 is a brand new program designed by S.H.I.E.L.D and passed by Congress about four months ago. The program itself simple enough, and only required one resource. All of you."_

As he opened his arms and gestured to the small group, an invisible tremor of uneasiness passed over the women in the form of a wave. Chills were still sliding down her spine when the leader once again picked up his debrief.

 _"You all have one significant, yet clear purpose in this facility,"_

During the fear inflicting pause in the male's sentence, Y/N felt the inmate beside her nudge her foot. In response, the h/c haired felon gently tapped her back, as if she were silently saying 'It's okay, I'm here too'.

 _"Your job is to serve, and please unique individuals approved by S.H.I.E.L.D in any way they crave. These men are known commonly as your average super hero, such as Captain America and even Thor. And by please... I mean to do anything they ask, absolutely_ _ **anything**_ _."_

And with his final statement, the brunette abruptly exited the room after symboling something towards the escorts lining the wall. Shock rang throughout Y/N's body as one of the armed men grabbed her arm and lead her towards one of the odd machines in the front of the room, distant sobs and hysterical comments of her fellow inmates nothing but distant noise. The h/c haired woman then dazedly watched as the single escort then uncuffed her hands and slid her forearm into the slot the machine offered, bottom of her forearm facing up.

A heated, vibrant blue light then suddenly scanned the wristband that had been clipped onto her sometime in the middle of the armored truck ride. Then she felt it. A searing, burning pain directed onto her wrist that caused her to gasp, but still remain in her shocked state. As the guard pulled her arm out after the pain stopped, she noticed the barcode like pattern glow under the blue light before fading. There was another shape or symbol beneath it, but her arm had been removed to fast for her to get a good look at it.

The next minutes passed in a blur as Y/N was then rushed down two different corridors and to a hall with more metal doors, all numbered. Her escort then suddenly stopped at a door to the left, labeled '37'. The black clad soldier grabbed her arm once again and held it beneath a scanner by the steel door, which illuminated the barcode and unidentified symbol once again. This time, the dazed young woman got a clear look at the symbol before she was shoved into the room, and the heavily enforced door slammed shut behind her. The symbol was an eerily familiar emblem.

A spider.


	3. Chapter 3

With a deep whir, the artificial lighting above lit up and basked Y/N's living quarters in a dull, yellowish-white light; waking her up with a start. With a deep, raspy groan, the h/c haired felon slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, strands of her hair falling in front of her tired eyes. The dried tears due to crying herself to sleep the night before produced an irritable, sticky feeling in the pores of her cheeks. In response, Y/N used one hand to rub her cheeks, the harsh glare of the sudden lighting hurting her e/c eyes.

After a moment of adjusting, she lifted her face from her hand and observed the room which had been too dark to look at the day before. The quarters were simple and mostly consisted of white furniture and wallpaper, much to her relief. Her queen sized bed had two pillows and a thin pearly colored sheet that was currently twisted around her legs. Along with the bed, there was a doorless bathroom to the right, an old white couch pushed against the right corner, and an island counter with a single sink.

Overall, the little room was pretty nice and quaint, especially for an inmate. Though the young woman might've changed her mind if she had actually seen the small bloodstain on the wall that had been concealed by the couch... Y/N jumped when the sudden screeching of her heavy-duty room door slid open, revealing one of her escorts from the day before.

 _"Inmate! Up!"_

The armed male snapped strictly, his voice rising when he pronounced 'up' for more emphasis. As the h/c haired beauty hurriedly shuffled over to the guard, she couldn't help but be reminded of her current situation and the day before. The thought of what she had been told the other day made her feel as if she were ready to curl up in a ball and cry again. The navy blue jumpsuit with numbers embroidered on the chest felt comfortably snug against Y/N's slender frame as she walked meekly beside the S.H.I.E.L.D soldier, her coal black combat boots thumping softly on the concrete floor.

 _"... Where are you taking me?"_

The young felon nervously asked, her e/c gaze set on the face of the expressionless escort. The black clad male responded curtly a moment after, staring straight ahead as he suddenly turned and herded Y/N down a larger hallway.

 _"Inmate cafeteria, and you do not speak unless spoken to first."_

His coldness made Y/N feel small, and somewhat hurt. But what kept her emotionally grounded was the fact that she knew this was the soldier's job, and he was simply doing as he was told. When they finally reached two double doors labeled 'Station Four', the soldier moved in front of Y/N and pushed one of the doors open, motioning for her to enter. With a small nod, the h/c haired felon quietly complied and slipped past him into a rather large room, which was filled with women clad in the same getup as her.

Unsure what to do, Y/N drifted cautiously forward and looked around, meeting the dark gazes of many inmates. For that short moment, the young felon felt a stab of loneliness as she meekly averted her eyes from the cool crowd. Which was why when the h/c haired woman suddenly felt a thin hand on her shoulder, she flinched violently before spinning around. What she saw was a young lady with platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, and a small moon crescent scar tracing down the center of her full lips.

Y/N was relieved to see that the stranger inmate laughed lightly at her response rather than respond aggressively.

 _"Sorry, you don't strike me as a jumpy type."_

The blonde joked in a surprisingly friendly fashion, doe brown eyes gleaming with gentleness as she spoke up once again.

 _"Hi, My name's Naomi. I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me and a few other girls? I can also show you where the breakfast line is."_

Y/N silently stared at Naomi, taken back by the kindness and energy that seemed to radiate off of her.

 _"... I uh- I guess so. My name's Y/N."_

The eccentric platinum blonde responded by cheerfully grabbing Y/N's hand and suddenly towing her across the cafeteria, earning odd stares and sour expressions from some of the more hardened inmates. That was when Y/N decided that she definitely liked Naomi. Once the blonde helped the h/c haired woman grab something to eat, she lead her to a table in the center of the cafeteria. It was occupied by two other inmates who were too absorbed with their food to pay the duo any mind.

Y/N hesitantly slid onto one of the seats beside Naomi, who spoke up and directed her words at the two women eating their breakfast quietly.

 _"Cora, Reese; we have a new table mate. This is Y/N, and she's new to Order 206."_

Only one of the girls looked up, and it sent chilling vibes down Y/N's spine simply by making eye contact. She was honestly quite attractive, with raven black hair and caribbean blue eyes. Her voice only added to the affect, though it had a slight rasp to it.

 _"Welcome to hell, Y/N."_

The woman sitting beside her released a short bark of a laugh, that quite frankly suited her physique. She had mousy brown hair and dull gray eyes, topped with the words 'cobra' tattooed in tiny black letters underneath her left eye. Y/N's observation of the two inmates was interrupted by Naomi suddenly snapping at the black haired beauty.

 _"Come on Reese, can you at least wind down on the 'scary as fuck' throttle? She's obviously still traumatized by the initiation."_

Reese then sighed and ignored the blonde's scold, meeting Y/N's e/c eyes before speaking again.

 _"So Y/N, who did you get assigned to?"_

At that question, Cora raised her head to look at Y/N as well. In fact, everyone at the table including some inmates in surrounding tables. Dipping her head nervously and rubbing her thumbs together, the h/c haired felon muttered her reply quietly.

 _"I'm.. not entirely sure. But I have a spider looking symbol... I think lasered into my hand."_

The inmates at the other tables all looked away at the same time, obviously Y/N had spoken to softly for them to hear her respond. Put the three women at her table... they all had absolutely dumbfounded expressions on their faces. When Cora suddenly spoke for the first time, it seemed to grab the attention of Naomi and Reese. It was apparent that she didn't speak much.

 _"Spider-Man."_

The moment those emotionless words left the brunette's chapped lips, Y/N turned a milky shade of white. The attractive young woman knew why the symbol seemed familiar now... and really wished that she didn't. The thought of having to... to possibly touch this man simply drove freezing pikes into her chest. This was a fucking superhero, and quite frankly, something she never even fathomed in her future. The Avengers, or even hero vigilantes... were simply background noise in her life... almost like myths.

She was torn from her mind rocking thoughts by a sudden blare of a horn, and low chatter arose as inmates began to stand up and dump their trays in the trash, then drift over to their escorts. As Y/N shakily stood up and began to stumble over to the trash can, Naomi sudden grabbed her arm and stopped her.

 _"Y/N... Please stay strong. You're the first to ever be assigned to Spider-Man, and it's your responsibility to chart him as either an aggressive type, or a gentle type. It's for when or if you're reassigned, so the rest of us know how to approach him."_

Y/N responded by pulling her arm free and quickly rushed away from Naomi, disposing of her tray and practically jogging to her escort who was waiting by the door with others. Having that... hefty responsibility just slammed on her shoulders was terrifying, and just to overwhelming for the poor girl. She wasn't like these other criminals, she killed out of defense. Out of fear for her life, and she was paying the price in the most horrendous way imaginable.

The rest of her day went by in a hazy blur. The showers were quiet and everyone kept to themselves as they washed themselves with cheap soap and shampoo. Next was outside, which was heavily secured by numerous escorts and three sets of electric wire fences. Lunch was like breakfast, and Y/N eat ravenously due to not eating her breakfast in time. She sat with Naomi, Reese, and Cora, but they were all respectfully quiet towards the h/c haired felon. After lunch, she was given access to the gym and recreational center. The TV in the center had only three channels, and was dictated by tougher, roughened inmates. The pool table was badly chipped and two of the balls were missing. Dinner had a little more chatter than the previous mealtimes, but Y/N's table was mostly silent. Same as lunch.

The hallways were crowded with escorts and their assigned inmates, Y/N and her own slowly pushing through the bustle. Her guard, whose name was apparently Ethan according to Naomi, had one hand tightly gripping her right arm as he led her along without a word. So far, Y/N didn't really like him too much. Not that her feelings or opinions mattered anymore... Ugh.

When he reached her quarters door, Ethan pushed her wrist beneath the scanner and allowed it to be scanned again, making the barcode and spider symbol glow faintly on her wrist. Hastily, Ethan shoved her in and allowed the door to slide shut behind the h/c haired felon, who stared sourly over her shoulder. Y/N really prayed that escorts were switched everyday, because he was too rough and somewhat rude. With a soft sigh, the pretty young woman slowly turned around and allowed her gaze to sweep up the floor, and to her bed.

Except something with blocking the view of her white queen sized bed... red and blue clad legs. As bolts of freezing fear shot through her spine, Y/N slowly looked up until she met the masked gaze of the figure standing there.

Spider-Man.


	4. Chapter 4

The only sound audible was the uncanny hum of the cheap artificial lighting above, it's white-yellow glare dully lighting up the ghostly white room. The sound however meant nothing to Y/N as she met the masked face of the male clad in red and blue spandex across the room, the intensity of the visual connection emitting waves of apprehension. He was taller than she thought he was, and quite... toned. His intricately designed suit was very tight against his frame, defining the details any person at ease would never notice.

Then the frozen moment abruptly broke when the slender male slowly began to move forwards and towards Y/N, the metal capping his heels and toes clicking against the paved floor. Out of natural instinct and the sense of being... _hunted,_ the h/c haired woman began to take even slower steps back. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt as if it would burst out of her chest. The mixture of fear and dread summoned the adrenaline now powerfully pulsing through her veins.

Y/N jumped with alarm and tensity when her back suddenly collided with the metal door behind her, making her feel even more cornered.

Click... click... click...

Was the now horribly noticeable sound as Spider-Man closed in on her, his masked face hiding any emotions or expressions. Y/N felt even more like a deer in the headlights, due immense fear for her lack of knowledge, and dread for what she knew was coming. It was time for her to perform her duty and job as an inmate at Order 206. And quite frankly, the young felon hadn't thought it would be this terrifying...

Then the masked male stopped inches from her, the heat emitting from his muscular frame washing over the terrified young woman. Y/N had been expecting the scent of sweat and even blood, but she was instead greeted by the strong aroma of... tangerines? As Spider-Man stood motionless in front of her, she fought the urge to summon tears and quiver her lip. She loved the scent of oranges...

The heart wrenching thought was interrupted by the red and blue hero suddenly lifting a gloved hand towards her face. Y/N inhaled sharply and squeezed her e/c eyes shut at the feeling of the smooth spandex texture against her skin. Rather than grab her face violently like she had expected him to do, as her now deceased boyfriend had once done, Spider-Man gently arced his forefinger and thumb along the curve of her jaw just below her ear, and slowly dragged his appendages down.

At that surprisingly tender movement, Y/N opened her eyes and slightly relaxed her tensed frame. Once he slid his fingers all the way down her jaw he used his two fingers to lightly grab her chin and angle the h/c haired felon's face upwards, meeting her uneasy gaze through his mask. Y/N could practically _feel_ his eyes meeting hers, as if staring through a transparent fabric. In that one moment, she finally relaxed completely in the hero's grasp and succumbed to the sense of submission she knew was required at this point.

In response to her evident meekness, Spider-Man released a quiet exhale and used his free hand to lift his mask slightly upwards, revealing his slightly chapped lips. He then slid his other hand from her jaw to her throat, resting the gloved appendage completely against it as he leaned closer and brushed his lips gently against the motionless female's. At the feeling of the hero's tender flesh against hers, she did was she forebodingly knew was required of her. She pressed her lips completely against his in return, earning a relaxed sigh from the wonderfully scented male.

The next few moments consisted of Spider-Man moving one spandex encased hand to her hip as they kissed, lips moving in harmonic unison. At the feeling of his hand slowly gripping her hip, Y/N shrank subtly back against the wall, now feeling a sense of familiar fear and unease. Unfortunately for the young woman, the red and blue clad hero obviously noticed. In response to her sudden hesitance, the male released a small, barely audible growl and nipped Y/N's bottom lip, causing her to gasp into him and squirm.

His hand sudden slid down from her hip and to the side of her thigh, which he lifted up and against his own hip. Y/N ignored the bolt of fear in her chest as she forced herself to go slack against Spider-Man's toned chest, his tongue exploring within her mouth. Against her will, the h/c haired beauty released a low moan at the sensation and fought the urge to squirm haughtily once again. Jesus fucking Christ, the delicious taste of his lips was so overwhelming...

The spandex covered male suddenly released a louder growl against Y/N's lips before releasing her face and sliding his hand beneath her untouched thigh, lifting her clean off the ground. The young woman felt her stomach drop and the sudden movement as Spider-Man turned around and tore towards the bed at a terrifying speed, the metal caps on his heels clicking. Their heated kiss was broken when the male threw her forcefully onto the bed, leaving the felon dazed and overwhelmed.

She watched from the mattress as Spider-Man removed the top half of his suit, revealing his deliciously toned torso. Then he was on top of her, nipping and sucking the sensitive spots on her throat as she squirmed and moaned beneath his touch. His grip and demeanor was now much more violent than before, but Y/N was too dazed and pleasured to even notice the sense of feel still canned within her chest. She was literally _slave_ to his irresistible touch, and the wonderful tangerine scent emitting from his heated skin.

Spider-Man continued to ravage her throat as he slid his hands beneath her tank top, pausing the nips and sucks to remove it and throw it to the floor. Y/N took the short moment after to run her cool hands against his muscular chest and abs, feeling the male begin to travel down her collarbone and to her bra covered breasts, which he unclasped from the front with his teeth. Once her bra was removed and her sensitive breasts were exposed to the cool air, Y/N moved her hands down his abdomen and attempted to drag the spandex covering his lower regions down.

In response, the shirtless male released an animalistic growl and seized her hands with one of his own, lifting her arms violently above her head and holding them there. Y/N released a cry of surprise and pain, wriggling more beneath his immensely heated body. During that few moments, Spider-Man pressed kisses and nips down the valley of her breasts, his free hand gently gripping her right one and squeezing. Releasing little moans and grunts, Y/N finally went limp as she felt him graze his teeth down her stomach and to the bottom of her blue jumpsuit, which had the sleeves tied around her waist from earlier.

With sudden speed and aggression, the red and blue clad hero yanked down the garment to exposed her now completely naked form, her underwear had been pulled down along with the jumpsuit. It was in that moment he released her hands and finally removed the bottom half of his spandex suit. Y/N barely had the time to admire his frame before Spider-Man leaned over her once again, starting up their heating kissing session once again. In that passion tainted meeting of their lips, the male suddenly shoved his length completely within her without any warning of forethought.

Y/N released the loudest moan of immense pleasure yet, pain tingling up her abdomen as she strained to adjust to the superhero's length. A moment of passed of the the duo panting, Spider-Man sliding one hand beneath the small of her back and pushing her against him, her breasts crushed against his toned chest. Then he slowly began to thrust, the first one painfully long and slowly, which slowly began to increased in speed and strength afterwards.

Y/N's moans were now mixed with Spider-Man's, who had pulled her upwards into a semi-sitting position as he fucked her mercilessly, breathing heavily against each other as their lips met with less and less coordination. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she gripped him tightly, bucking her hips against his every thrust, each time hitting her g-spot. The next few seconds of immense lust and sexual desire drove the two on in their violent romp, Y/N now arching her back as she finally began to reach her awaited climax.

When hers was finally reached, Y/N harshly slammed her hips as hard she could manage into his, making the final thrust worth the pain of adjusting. Her wail echoed around the room as she finally went slack against him, feeling the pressure and heat in her abdomen flood out in one last wave of pleasure. Spider-Man followed immediately after she orgasmed, the masked male releasing a quieter, yet there nonetheless moan.

The violent romp was finally over, and Y/N's senses and common reason slowly returned to her as she lay entangled in the sheets, Spider-Man lying on her left with his strong arm around her middle. As the h/c haired beauty fell asleep, sadness and horror clenched within her chest.

She had no control... it was was terrifying, to realize that she had actively reacted against her will.


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N awoke to the dull buzzing of her cell lights, which blended in rather unpleasantly with the ringing in her ears. The young woman lay stretched out on the cheap mattress, legs twisted in the cream colored sheets, her arms tucked beneath her chin. Despite the lights being on, the low dimness of their night-time setting still made it nearly impossible to see. Wait, he might still be here...

With a slow, tentative movement, the h/c haired inmate rested the weight of her head on her right arm and used her left to feel along the bed in search of the vigilante's warm body. All she felt was a weight dip in the mattress at her side, along with the fading warmth contained within the cushion. He must've left a few minutes before she awoke. Good.

For a moment, Y/N went slack once more and closed her sleep sticky eyes. The soreness of her abdomen and inner thighs made the night before seem even less possible to ignore. It amazed her that she was able to succumb to sleep at all, considering the looming fright of the man who had laid at her side, arm slung comfortably over her bare middle. Talk about forever unclean...

Y/N's posture slowly became ridged as she tentatively drew her legs up to her chest; fetal position. And with that, the young woman began to fill the familiar sting of hot tears welling in her e/c eyes. A low, strained sob echoed around the small space the h/c haired inmate pressed her smooth palms against her cheeks, no longer bothering to fight the urge to expel her emotions through tears. Oh how she wished her mother was here, to tell her the usual thing whenever Y/N showed signs of sadness.

 _ **'**_ _"Oh Y/N, you know it's never good to hold those tears in."_ _ **'**_

The clear ring of her mother's voice echoed through her mind, making the god-awful ringing even louder and more disorienting. The emotional pain and throbbing of her head led to another louder sob, her cheeks dampening by the second. Y/N slowly reached up and grabbed her thin pillow, pressing the cheap cushion against her face and pressing her curled legs even tighter together. She felt so... _tainted_ and _rebarbative._ She didn't even think the red and blue suited vigilante had bothered to pull out...

With the thought crossing her mind, the young woman suddenly felt a wave of nausea. Shakily, Y/N pushed herself up into a sitting position, hand pressed to her abdomen as another rush of sickness and pain rang through her thin frame. Releasing little gasps, the h/c haired inmate all but threw herself off the bed and to her knees, only to stand up halfway and stagger to the bathroom. She could now see why it was doorless.

As Y/N leaned her head against the cool rim of the bathroom sink, she failed to notice the lights suddenly increase in brightness and the sound of her cell door sliding open.

 _"Inmate!"_

The strict voice of her escort echoed throughout the small room, earning a muted groan from the h/c haired woman currently fighting the urge to expel the contents of her stomach. She continued to ignore the guard even when she heard him approach, knowing he was probably going to roughly retrieve her anyway. Instead she was surprised by the black clad male's hand on her bare shoulder, and the gentle squeeze that followed. Oh right... she was literally naked. Just great.

 _"Miss... it gets easier, trust me."_

Y/N responded by swallowing thickly and straightening her posture, her e/c gaze unfocused as she allowed her head to hang. The next few moments were awkwardly quiet, until her escort released her shoulder and exited the doorless bathroom, his voice clear as he walked towards the cell exit.

 _"Clothed and presentable in two minutes, inmate."_

Though his words were professional and collected, Y/N detected the gentle reassurance in his voice. Though the gesture was small, it was significant to the h/c haired beauty. To her, it meant that he was saying 'I'm a person too, and I get it'. Y/N smiled weakly and finally turned around to slowly shuffle back towards the bed, where her escort had placed a new inmate jumpsuit. That was good, she didn't think she could pull on her old one without thinking of... _him._

Once Y/N had wiggled on her jumpsuit, ignoring the finger-print bruises on her thighs, she took a moment to emotionally collect herself.

 _'If all those other girls can do it, so can I.'_

 _"I'm ready, sir."_

She called out to the escort, who had been respectfully facing the wall as he waited.

* * *

 _"Hi Y/N!"_

Naomi called from across the cafeteria, earning annoyed expressions from the other inmates and escorts lining the walls. Y/N chuckled softly as she waved from the breakfast line, her face lighting up at the sight of a positive association. Having Naomi around with that big, stupid grin made being in Order 206 much more liveable. She really owed that crazy blonde.

The h/c haired inmate quickly retrieved a lunch tray, had it filled, and rushed over to the table she now considered heaven. She was greeted mediocrely by her two other tablemates, but Naomi was just as excitable and bright eyed as usual towards her. As Y/N sat down and prepared to dig into her breakfast, she truly believed her day would be occupied by her new 'survival buddies' and she wouldn't have to think of Spider-Man. No such luck..

 _"Did he come last night?"_

Reese asked almost immediately, causing the previous morning gloom to replace the growing cheer in Y/N's heart. At first, the h/c haired woman had no desire to respond, and simply wished to act as if Reese had never asked. But the inquisitive stares from her two other sources of company won over.

 _"... Yes."_

At her response, Naomi suddenly barked out a laugh, earning shocked stares from her tablemates.

 _"He literally came!"_

She choked out, her now repressed laughter causing her little frame to shudder. At the joke Naomi pointed out, Y/N felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. Suddenly, she didn't seem so hungry anymore... Cora's hand then shot across the table and seized Y/N's, earning a surprised glance from the h/c haired woman. The mousy haired female's grey eyes spoke volumes.

 _"Hey... hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."_

Naomi stuttered, her doe brown eyes wide with horror and shame. In response to the two females trying to show some form of comfort, Y/N suddenly stood up and tore her hand out of Cora's. Without looking back or responding to Naomi's yells for her to come back, the young woman rushed out of the cafeteria, abandoning her breakfast.

* * *

Y/N ignored the distant chatter of the cafeteria as she huddled against the recreational room bookcase, her head rested against the wooden slab holding a row of books aloft. She was surprised her escort didn't hustle her back into the cafeteria, instead he had just followed her and took a post by the door, standing beside another guard who had obviously zoned off awhile ago. She appreciated his small display of kindness. After seeing her in such a pathetic state that morning, he must've felt pity.

Well, it really didn't matter much to her, as long as she got some time alone before the inmates were hustled off group by group to the showers. She was suddenly broken out of her hurt, dazed state by a male voice being directed towards her.

 _"Rough morning?"_

Out of surprise, the h/c haired woman look behind her and strained her posture into a ridged one. It was a... male inmate?

 _"Woah, sorry didn't mean to scare you."_

He murmured quietly, avoiding the vacant stare of the guard who must be his own escort. As she thought of a response, Y/N couldn't help but look this strange person over. He looked to be just about six feet tall, average brown hair, and pale blue eyes. Overall, he was pretty easy on the eyes, despite how freakishly skinny he was.

 _"It's okay, sorry I'm just... tired."_

She replied, a small, fake smile present on her features. The inmate smiled back, plopping down beside her in a subtle way to avoid the attention of the two escorts who had began conversing with one another.

 _"I'm Harper."_

The brunette introduced quietly, his gaze fixed on the bookshelf opposite of them.

 _"I.. I'm Y/N."_

Y/N replied softly in response, her gaze unfocused on the same bookshelf. Harper smiled at her reply, and opened his mouth to speak once again.

 _"Inmates! Up!"_

A sharp, unfamiliar voice called out. In response to the voice, Harper cringed and shot up like a bullet. Y/N did the same, just slower and accidentally bumped her shoulder against the pale eyed brunette's. Without a word from the escort, Y/N's was still standing by the door, the black clad male seized Harper's upper arm and all but dragged him out of the recreational center, speaking to the other guard as he did so.

 _"These two remain in their cells for the remainder of the day, no meals."_

 _"Understood, sir."_

Y/N's escort responded, avoiding the h/c haired inmate's shocked stare as he grabbed her arm and guided her out of the room. As the two were hustled in different directions, they met eyes. Y/N felt a spike of reassurance in her chest at the sight of the handsome young male's cocky grin. It was if he was saying 'who cares'.


End file.
